basketballfandomcom-20200223-history
Dikembe Mutombo
Dikembe Mutombo Mpolondo Mukamba Jean-Jacques Wamutombo is a retired Congolese professional basketball player. He was drafted 4th overall in the 1991 NBA Draft by the Denver Nuggets. In 2007, he surpassed Kareem Abdul-Jabbar for shots blocked with 3,256, and the oldest NBA player (at age 41) to grab 20 rebounds during a game. Mutombo had an 18 year career in the NBA. During the 2nd Game of the Playoffs, Mutombo landed awkwardly and had to be carried from the floor. Mutumbo announced retirement on April 23, 2009, after 18 seasons of playing basketball.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dikembe_Mutombo#Houston_Rockets Denver Nuggets Mutombo was drafted 4th overall by the Denver Nuggets in the 1991 NBA Draft. He averaged 16.6 points and 12.3 rebounds per game, but the Nuggets were unable to make the playoffs in his rookie season. In the 1992-93 season, Mutombo averaged 13.8 points and 13 rebounds per game, but there was no playoff berth for Denver that year either. In the 1993-94 season, he averaged 12 points and 11.8 rebounds per game, just enough to lead the Nuggets to the playoffs. They were seeded 8th and faced the 1 seeded Seattle Supersonics. They pulled off the upset against the Sonics, but fell to the Utah Jazz in 7 games in the second round. In the 1994-95 season, Mutombo averaged 11.5 points and 12.5 rebounds per game, and led the Nuggets to the playoffs for the second straight year. But they were seeded 8th again and fell to the San Antonio Spurs in the second round. In the 1995-96 season, Mutombo averaged 11 points and 11.8 rebounds per game, but the Nuggets weren't able to get a playoff berth. So Mutombo became a free agent in the offseason. Atlanta Hawks Mutombo signed a 50 million deal with the Atlanta Hawks as an unrestricted free agent in 1995. He averaged 13.3 points and 11.6 rebounds in his first year with Atlanta. The Hawks made the playoffs in Mutombo's debut with them. They were seeded 4th and faced the 5th seeded Detroit Pistons in the first round. They were able to take down the Pistons, but lost to the Chicago Bulls in the second round. In the 1997-98 season, he averaged 13.4 points and 11.4 rebounds per game, the Hawks made the playoffs again. This time they were seeded 5th. But they fell to the Charlotte Hornets in the first round. In the 1998-99 season, there was an NBA lockout. It lasted from July 1, 1998 to January 20, 1999. This would mean that instead of 82 games played for each team, only 50 games would be played. Mutombo still averaged 10.8 points and 12.2 rebounds per game, and the Hawks still made the playoffs. They were seeded 4th again and faced the Detroit Pistons in the first round. They defeated Detroit, but lost to the New York Knicks in the second round. In the 1999-2000 season, Mutombo averaged 11.5 points and 14.1 rebounds per game, but the Hawks were unable to be eligible for the playoffs. In the 2000-01 season, Mutombo averaged 9.5 points and 14.1 rebounds per game in the first half of the season. Philadelphia 76ers Before the 2001 trade deadline, the Atlanta Hawks traded Mutombo to the Philadelphia 76ers in exchange for Theo Ratliff and Toni Kukoc. Mutombo averaged 11.7 points and 12.4 rebounds per game after the trade deadline. Philadelphia was seeded 1st and faced the 8th seeded Indiana Pacers in the first round. They took down Indiana, then they defeated the Toronto Raptors in the second round, then took down the Milwaukee Bucks in the Conference Finals to reach the NBA Finals. However, Shaquille O'Neal and the Los Angeles Lakers were too much for Philadelphia as the Lakers took down the Sixers to win the NBA Championship. In the 2001-02 season, Mutombo averaged 11.5 points and 10.8 rebounds per game, and the 76ers made the playoffs once again. They were seeded 6th and faced the 3rd seeded Boston Celtics. But the Celtics beat Philadelphia in the first round. New Jersey Nets On August 6, 2002, the Philadelphia 76ers traded Mutombo to the New Jersey Nets in exchange for Keith Van Horn and Todd McColluch. But Mutombo didn't seen too happy in New Jersey, averaging only 5.8 points and 6.4 rebounds per game and playing in only 24 games due to injury problems. But the Nets somehow were still able to make the NBA Finals. But they fell to the San Antonio Spurs. New York Knicks On the off-season, Mutombo signed a deal with the New York Knicks, but that year wasn't an improvement. He averaged only 5.6 points and 6.7 rebounds per game. He missed 17 games as well. The Knicks still made the playoffs, but fell to the New Jersey Nets in the first round. Houston Rockets Mutombo was traded to Houston after 1 year with the Knicks. But it was clear that he was on his last legs, averaging only 4 points and 5.3 rebounds per game. But he seemed happy in Houston, despite losing to the Dallas Mavericks in the first round of the playoffs. In the 2005-06 season, he averaged 2.6 points and 4.8 rebounds per game, both new career lows, as the Rockets weren't able to get a playoff berth. In the 2006-07 season, he averaged 3.1 points and 6.5 rebounds per game. Although Houston did make the playoffs that year, they fell to the Utah Jazz in the first round. In the 2007-08 season, he averaged 3 points and 5.1 rebounds per game. In the playoffs, it was the same story: falling to the Utah Jazz in the first round. In the 2008-09 season, he averaged only 1.8 points and 3.7 rebounds per game, both career lows, and not only that, he played in only 9 games that year, but Houston still made the playoffs. But they fell to the Portland Trail Blazers in the first round. Mumbo retired after a very disappointing season. Category:National Basketball Association players Category:Congolese basketball players Category:Foreign basketball players Category:Centers Category:Denver Nuggets players Category:Atlanta Hawks players Category:Philadelphia 76ers players Category:New York Knicks players Category:Houston Rockets players Category:Georgetown Alumni Category:Players who wear/wore number 55 Category:Born in 1966 Category:Retired